Remember Lot's Wife (Episode Three of "If") *done*
by randibaby
Summary: *complete* Lee and Amanda continue their honeymoon in Green Valley with Col. Clayton
1. Remember...

Remember Lot's Wife  
  
Episode 3 of "If"  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers and I'm making absolutely no money for this writing! I have borrowed ideas from ACM Kid, Relative Situation, Unfinished Business, and Missions of Gold, etc.  
  
(Thanks to all who helped fill me in on background info. Your help is priceless!)  
  
Background: This is episode three of "If". Lee and Amanda continue their extended honeymoon (February, 2002) as they visit Lee's uncle, Col. Clayton in Green Valley, Arizona.  
  
"If" Episode Hx: 1: If We Had Never Met  
  
2: A Timely Answer  
  
3: Remember Lot's Wife  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 1: Remember....  
  
Setting: Rugged mountain terrain in Pakistan  
  
Feb 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
The 'Hercules' EC-130H of the 355th Wing of Davis-Monthan Air Force Base flew rather close to the tops of the rugged mountain terrain in western Pakistan. On board, a nervous communications officer attempted to complete his message to the base in Kandahar...  
  
  
  
!!!Squawk!!!  
  
  
  
"Lot....."  
  
  
  
!!!Squawk!!!  
  
  
  
"Lot....szhhhhhhh...come in Lot, this is Lot's wife, over...!!kkhhh!!"  
  
  
  
"szhhh.....Lot's wife, we ...szhhhhh.....copy" Replied the high-strung airman at the air base in Kandahar.  
  
His captain stood directly behind him, listening intently.  
  
Henry continued to stand behind the private as he clasped his headset up to his ear and held his breath. This EC-130H had been sent to manage tactical air operations for the war. Their onboard battlefield command and control center was essential to the war effort.  
  
Henry sucked in some air. As the commanding officer, he knew this mission was supposed to be routine. Command, control, communicate, countermeasure. They had not expected anything to go wrong.  
  
Although the United States they loved and served had air superiority and had overtaken Kandahar's airfield...risk of anti-aircraft fire could not be ruled out. Henry listened intently for more communication from 'Lot's Wife' over his headset.  
  
  
  
"kkkkkkhhhhhkkk...........Lot....!!!!kkkkkhhh!!!.....we must abort our mission...!!szhhh!!......we repeat...we must..szhhhhh.........abort.........!!!Kkkkkkrnhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
  
  
szhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Henry stood still. Noise. White noise. He slammed his headset down. Noise! That was all that was left of 'Lot's Wife'.  
  
Henry spit out "Damn!"  
  
  
  
The private stated, "The line is dead sir..."  
  
  
  
"Try again airman!" Henry had no time for this!  
  
  
  
The timid private tried again, "Repeat, Lot's wife, repeat...........there's nothing sir......."  
  
  
  
"Someone double check that radar!" Henry shouted then muttered under his breath, "This is hell!" He hated losing so many men.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Amanda watched her husband in amazement. Lee had not seen his uncle Robert Clayton since the old Colonel had retired and moved to Green Valley several years ago. Now that they had arrived, she witnessed an undesirable change in the man she loved. Lee seemed to revert back to a frightened and petulant child.  
  
Amanda walked over to put her hand on Lee's shoulder. "I don't need to be mothered!" Lee said as he brushed Amanda's hand off.  
  
Amanda stepped back. She recalled discussions they had had about Lee's past and issues he had with his uncle. At the wedding, things had gone so well, Amanda had thought 'bygones must be bygones'.  
  
She realized now how wrong she had been...and they had only been there for 5 minutes!  
  
"Lee"  
  
"What!" Lee snapped back.  
  
'Whoa!' "I just wanted to know if you'd like me to go make a pot of coffee." 'And I hate making coffee!' she thought. "You must be tired after all that driving today." Amanda said as tenderly as she could. 'Boy, is this going to be fun!' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Col. Clayton stood observing Lee's wife. Truth be told, he was shocked that the boy finally settled down. 'Would make his parents proud' he thought. He could tell Amanda was of good stock, good people.  
  
"Must be hungry, let's go order Chinese!" the Col. barked.  
  
Amanda thought 'Oh, great! Eating out must be hereditary'. "Would you fella's mind if I made dinner tonight?"  
  
In unison, Lee and Robert exclaimed "No!" and about blew Amanda's ear drums. She didn't realize how desperate they were for homecooked food.  
  
"Oh, great, I'll run to the store then..."  
  
"Oh, no Amanda! I'll drive you" Lee said and whispered "Don't leave me here with him alone!"  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Amanda replied as the Colonel gave them directions to the nearby Safeway.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After enjoying their big dinner, Lee and his uncle went to the den to continue their arguement about how the war should be handled. From the kitchen Amanda could hear...  
  
"Boy, you always think you're right!"  
  
"I am always right!"  
  
"That stubborn attitude got you in trouble before and, Lee, I see no difference now..."  
  
Amanda burst in, "Hey guys! Care for some pie?" She said as she shoved a plateful of pie into each of their hands. 'Maybe this pie will shut them up for a bit. Too bad I couldn't put in some tranquilizer!'  
  
As they began eating their pie, Amanda sat down next to Lee and watched the local news.  
  
The articulate newscaster reported, "It's a sad day here in Tucson. Ten airmen from Davis-Monthan Air Force Base lost their lives today in what appeared to be anti-aircraft fire...relations with Pakistan are heating up...in other news...."  
  
"You see boy! That's what I'm talkin about! We need to nuke the damn.."  
  
"No, Colonel, you are wrong! We need diplomacy..."  
  
Amanda couldn't take it any more and shouted "Boys, boys!"  
  
Lee and his uncle looked at her in shock. "Oops!" she breathed. Amanda recognized that she had just spoken to two grown men like she would her boys. 'Oh great! How do I get out of this one' she wondered.  
  
"Amanda, could I see you for a moment?" Lee asked. Amanda wasn't so sure she wanted to go with him.  
  
Lee led Amanda to the kitchen and said, "I see what you are trying to do..."  
  
"Make you eat pie?" Amanda said, hoping they wouldn't argue too.  
  
"You don't understand! My uncle is inconsiderate, unkind, loveless..."  
  
Amanda tried to break up the tension, "Well, he wasn't exactly Herr Drosselmeyer!"  
  
"Yeah, the only difference was I didn't have to wear a tutu!" Lee retorted.  
  
Amanda snickered softly, "Lee, you would have looked cute in a tutu!"  
  
"Watch it!" Lee shook his head and curved up his right lip, "Amanda, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"  
  
Amanda grabbed the front of Lee's shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Oh, boy, do I have some ideas!" she winked and pulled him even closer.  
  
Lee leaned over to growl in his wife's ear, "Yeah, later!" and gave her a smooch.  
  
"Can't a MAN feel WELCOME in his OWN house!" The colonel boomed. Lee immediately released Amanda and stood ram rod straight.  
  
Amanda stood there wondering why she felt like she had just done something wrong.  
  
The Col. would never admit it but he enjoyed riling up his nephew. He was more than pleased that Lee had married such a wonderful woman and he was even glad they were so affectionate. "Well, I'm going to bed! See you at 0700 hours!" H e said sternly.  
  
Lee replied "Yes sir!" without even thinking.  
  
Amanda looked at Lee and thought 'What happened to you!' She was suprised he hadn't saluted...  
  
****  
  
As the Colonel turned off his light to get some shut eye, his face broke out in a little smile. That pretty much never happened to him. Yep, he was smiling.  
  
That look on Lee's face when he had caught them kissing! Now that was funny!  
  
****  
  
Lee pulled Amanda toward him as he sat at the edge of the guest bed. Amanda could feel the tension in her husband's shoulders and started to rub his back. Lee marvelled at this woman. He finally had someone on his team, someone to stand by his side. He let out a deep breath and started to loosen up.  
  
Lee pulled Amanda closer and held her tight as he leaned back on the headrest.  
  
"Lee," Amanda said tentatively, "Do you mind if I start getting ready for bed?"  
  
"Oh" Lee said as he tucked Amanda's hair behind her ear and said, "No, go ahead." Amanda left his embrace and turned off the light before starting to undress.  
  
As he watched his wife get ready in the moonlight, Lee started to share some of his deepest, darkest feelings, feelings he wanted to forget. "Amanda..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did you know that the first time I saw my uncle was when I was 7?"  
  
"But I thought your parents died when you were 5?"  
  
"Yeah", Lee said as Amanda crawled into bed. Lee sat up and began to undress and get ready for bed too. "I'll never forget that first day I saw him. I had been bounced around from house to house. First my Grandmother on my mother's side...but she passed away. Then my father's mother but she was too old....and finally I was sent to live with my Dad's half-brother."  
  
"Colonel Clayton?"  
  
"Yeah, but he wasn't a colonel then..." Lee continued as he finally settled into bed. Amanda reached over to give Lee a huge hug and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Grandpa Stetson died when my father was 8 years old. When he was ten, my grandmother married Donald Clayton and, about 4 years later, my uncle came along." Lee reached his arm over to caress Amanda's hair.  
  
"My dad was out of the house before long and so he and my uncle were never really that close. I guess that would explain the strained relationship we've always had..."  
  
******  
  
Somewhere, that same night, the same moon dimly perforated the darkness of another window facing the Arizona desert.  
  
The man hidden by the heavy leather wing chair gripped a glass of scotch in his left hand. A loaded revolver was grasped in his right.  
  
His fingers caressed the trigger. He studied the loaded gun in his hand. Ada would have a fit, he better not make a mess. He slowly put the gun down on his solid mahogany desk.  
  
He slipped the top drawer open and pulled out the unopened bottle of sleeping pills. With one fluid motion, he downed the scotch. As he set the glass down, he grabbed the bottle of pills in his hand and screwed off the top. With a heavy sigh, he broke the seal and dumped the pills in his mouth.  
  
Good night sweet prince...  
  
  
  
tbc 


	2. Suspicion

Act 2: Suspicion  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, it's 6:30 a.m. and you're watching 'Good Morning Tucson'! Tension continues to build between the United States and Pakistan since an EC-130-H was downed under suspicious means. Anti-aircraft artillery is suspected. In other news, local hero Major General Dennis Carlson was rushed to the hospital late last night. There is no official word of his condition..."  
  
"Damn!" 'Carlson, what the hell were you doing!' Thought Col. Clayton. He left a note for Lee and Amanda telling them he hoped they didn't mind, he was on his way to the hospital to see a friend....  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Captain Henry Davis stood in the tent that served as his office in Kandahar. He didn't care if the entire U. S. of A. Airforce told him he was wrong, he suspected foul play. There was no way this could have been anti-aircraft artillery. "This is the second Herc to go down in as many months!" he muttered.  
  
Henry made his way to the building that housed the Lt. General's office. The door was locked. Henry quickly picked the lock and carefully made his way in the darkened office. Thankfully, the shades were drawn.  
  
He began to search the desk for clues and found a piece of paper with mostly unintelligible writing. All except for three words. "Carlson", "Herc", and "Flaw". Henry smiled, this was the clue he was looking for.  
  
Just as he was about to make his escape, a knife came from behind and.........he paid dear for his trouble.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Beep........whew......beep........beep.......beep.....whew....  
  
  
  
Robert Clayton looked down at his friend. He had seen men blown to bits but nothing had prepared him for this. His friend Carlson had tubes sticking out of places that the Col. didn't know he had! Then there was the heart monitor, the breathing machine...  
  
A large tube was placed down Dennis' throat, he wasn't breathing on his own. He looked asleep. Robert looked at his old friend. He felt so awkward! He was about to turn and walk away when his friend's hand rustled the covers.  
  
"Carlson?" The Col. stepped closer to look at his friend.  
  
Dennis was trying to say something to Clayton but was unable to speak because of the tube down his throat. In frustration he started to lift himself off the bed. The tubes and restraints encumbered him and heightened his agitation.  
  
  
  
beep....beep.....beep.....beep....beep..  
  
  
  
"Dennis, Dennis, calm down man!"  
  
  
  
Robert didn't know what to say, his friend seemed frantic. The Col. had only seen that look in his friend's eyes one other time...when they had been on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Beep..beep...beep...beep...beep....  
  
  
  
The heart monitor was going crazy...  
  
  
  
"Look man, calm down, I know you're trying to tell me something...." Robert fumbled for a pen he had in his pocket and grabbed a nearby peice of tissue. "What is it man?"  
  
Robert handed the pen to his friend.  
  
beep beep beep beep beep  
  
Dennis scrawled out the word "Dorchester".  
  
"Dorchester?" Robert asked...  
  
Dennis began wildly flaying his hands in some desperate attempt to communicate with the Colonel. As Dennis gasped for air, the heart monitor went ballistic.  
  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep............................................ ..................  
  
Nurse's aides rushed in and pushed the Colonel aside.  
  
"Blue, code blue. Nurse to room 105 stat, Nurse to room 105 stat"  
  
Robert was shoved out of the room in a daze. When he looked up he saw "105"  
  
"Dennis!"  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Amanda, I've never had so much fun in my life!" Lee beamed.  
  
Amanda was relieved to see Lee so relaxed and exuberant. Such a different man then the one she 'met' last night.  
  
  
  
They continued strolling down the dusty streets of Tombstone, an old western movie set southeast of Tucson.  
  
  
  
Lee rode horses, he learned roping and team pinning. Amanda was amazed. 'Must have been all those Roy Rogers movies' she mused.  
  
  
  
As they walked on, hand in hand, Amanda was sorry to see the day come to a close. She could tell Lee was in no mood to leave at the end of the day.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Oh, Amanda, this really was one of the best days of my life!" Lee gushed on and on. "Except for when I married you of course!" He turned the key at the Col's front door.  
  
'Sure Lee, good cover!' Amanda couldn't help but smile at the overjoyed man before her as she made her way into the Col's house. She thought it was rather strange he wasn't home from the hospital yet.  
  
  
  
Lee dumped all their, well his, souvenirs on the kitchen table as Colonel Clayton walked in.  
  
"Uncle! How's your friend? Is he alright? Amanda and I had a wonderful day at Tombstone today!" Lee had definitely picked up on some of Amanda's traits...  
  
  
  
The Colonel just stood there.  
  
  
  
Amanda and Lee waited in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Robert did not look at them. He kept holding some flimsy peice of paper in his hand. Finally he sat down.  
  
Lee and Amanda exchanged glances.  
  
"Skip"  
  
"Yes" Lee answered softly.  
  
Amanda thought 'Skip? I'd like to hear that story sometime!'  
  
"How did things go at the hospital today?" Lee said as he placed a reassuring hand on his uncle's shoulder.  
  
Amanda loved seeing this tender side of her husband.  
  
"Well, boy.......something is very wrong......"  
  
  
  
****  
  
Lt. General Dorchester sat in front of his computer checking his emails.  
  
"Carlson's dead. Suicide. Cased his home. No evidence found. Looks clear. Nothing to link us to Herc.  
  
There will be a sizable bonus for you. Good work with Henry."  
  
Dorchester felt sick to his stomach. 'The b*st*rd.' He had wanted it all. Fast cars, bigger house, more women. Smoother whiskey, finer food. He did have it all. The respect of countless men, an impeccable reputation. He was the 'All-American' dream come true. So why did he feel so lousy?  
  
He didn't enjoy 'liquidating' Henry. Henry had been a good man. He also had kids.  
  
"Damn" Dorchester said as he erased his files and shut down his laptop. This was getting out of hand. He knew that if he was to make things right, he would lose everything...  
  
  
  
tbc 


	3. Run to the Mountains Part 1

Act 3: Run To the Mountains Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
In the stillness of the early morning, Amanda turned to her side and studied her husband's face. Lee had had a restless night and she noticed that his eyes were still darting back and forth under his eyelids.  
  
In an expression of comfort, Amanda gently brushed Lee's hair off his furrowed brow and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He didn't rouse. Amanda thought 'I wish there was something I could do....I know Lee is concerned about his uncle more than he lets on.'  
  
Amanda tilted her chin down to kiss Lee full on the mouth. He groggily ran his hands over her body.  
  
As they embraced Amanda wondered 'What would it have been like for us to have a child together?' She was sorry they hadn't met earlier. 'Lee would make a terrific father.'  
  
Amanda thought back to the time when Lee had met her grandchildren. He had been great with them. 'Maybe we could adopt'. No, Amanda shook her head and dismissed that seemingly irrational thought.  
  
  
  
Lee was becoming more cognizant now and decided to engulf Amanda in his arms. He was ready to overwhelm his wife with his love.....  
  
  
  
Lovemaking had never been better for Lee Stetson. He felt safe, relaxed...complete. Amanda fulfilled a part of him that he always knew was missing. As he savoured his lover's/wife's embrace, Lee whispered, "Amanda, you don't know what you do to me..."  
  
Amanda teased Lee's neck with her gentle kisses and ran her fingers through his hair. She was ready, willing and able to repay the favor.....  
  
  
  
****  
  
Lee held Amanda in his arms. He was wide awake now and content. As he squeezed Amanda closer toward him, she said, "Your uncle seemed pretty shook up last night."  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen him like that. The General's death really threw him for a loop. He can't understand why his friend would want to commit suicide. Of course, he's just guessing that's the case....."  
  
"How 'bout we get up and check on him? I could make a nice big breakfast..."  
  
****  
  
Lee and Amanda both got ready for the day and entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Lee's uncle was no where to be found.  
  
"This is unusual, the Col. always gets up early.." Lee started to say as he spotted a note on the kitchen table.  
  
He picked it up and read "Off to investigate. Be back at 1200 hours....."  
  
Lee and Amanda looked at each other. "Oh, no!"  
  
********  
  
Colonel Clayton sat in the plush waitng room on the 36th floor of White Industries. He didn't have an appointment to see super magnate Edward White but the secretary had graciously informed the tycoon that Robert was there. Lucky for him, Edward was a friend of a friend. White had gone to school many years ago with Dennis Carlson.  
  
Robert thought, 'The man's a financial genius!' as he took in his surroundings. Donald Trump paled in comparison.  
  
The secretary nodded to Robert, "He'll see you now, sir."  
  
Robert entered Edward White's luxurious office. 'So this is how the other half lives' he thought. The Colonel couldn't imagine...he was definitely out of his league....  
  
Edward White looked down his nose at this military man before him and smugly leaned back in his executive chair.  
  
"So what brings you here today, uh, Colonel, Clayton."  
  
Robert wasn't sure but he thought he detected a bit of superiority in White's voice, "Well, sir, we have, ehm, had, a mutual friend....."  
  
"Yes!" Was White's curt response.  
  
"Yes, Major General Dennis Carlson." Robert stood ramrod straight.  
  
"What do you mean 'had' a friend, has Dennis done something?...."  
  
"No, sir, I thought you had heard, he's dead." Robert could barely get the words out.  
  
  
  
White sat up abruptly. The Col. could tell he was shocked.  
  
"I must tell you, Mr. White, I think it was suicide. The reason I'm here today is because...you're a powerful man. I thought you could help.......Dennis wrote this name right before his death...maybe you'll know what it means..."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"You're listening to 'Air America', where Freedom Rings! Now for the news... Top story... tensions continue to build between the United States and Pakistan over anti-aircraft...."  
  
Dorchester hastily shut off the radio. He couldn't take the lies any more. All this flared up international situation, all over a lie. A lie he knew about.  
  
He went to sit down in front of his laptop and nervously began tapping the keys.  
  
Everything. Everything anyone ever needed to know about the EC-130-H, the design flaws, the names of those involved....Henry's murder. It was all there.  
  
He named White, Carlson, even himself.  
  
The only reason Dorchester had got caught up in this mess anyway was because he was married to Carlson's daughter Lillian.  
  
Lillian. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to Lillian?'  
  
Dorchester knew about his wife's father's suicide. It was assuredly due to his connection to that ruthless businessman, would be politician, Ed White. White was so slick, he'd slither his way out of this mess too without ever getting caught.  
  
White owned the manufacturing firm that engineered and built the fatally flawed 'Herc'. The defective plans had been pushed through and processed before official commendation in order to speed up production. All flawed. All for the almighty dollar. Of course, White wasn't named even once in connection to the business.  
  
Lillian's dad had owed a debt to his old 'friend' White. All because White had prevented a career-ending mishap to destroy Dennis several years ago. That's why Carlson had approved the marred plans and encouraged the Air Force to purchase the EC-130-H prototype.  
  
Those flaws had only now begun to show.  
  
And now Carlson was dead...'Payback was a witch.' Dorchester thought.  
  
****  
  
Lee barely touched his lunch. Amanda was dispirited to see that Lee had lost his exuberance from the day before. He was really worried about his uncle.  
  
"It's 12:15 Amanda. My uncle is never late."  
  
****  
  
White cooly put down the phone. With his connections, he knew it was only a short matter of time till Dorchester wished he had never been born. 'Who would believe a lowly Lt. General anyway over a magnate like me..."  
  
He picked up the phone to make a another call. Yes, it would be good to see Ada again...  
  
****  
  
Ada Carlson nervously fidgeted with the paper in her hands. She wondered if she had told Colonel Clayton too much when he had come over to express his condolences. She hadn't meant to let it slip out about the suicide note but she was so distressed.  
  
She never knew. Never. Carlson wrote "I'm devastated by the loss of our airmen...." He admitted knowledge of approving plans that caused two planes to go down and he couldn't live with himself anymore.  
  
'How could I be married to a man for 40 years and not know that he approved plans that would kill our own soldiers?' Ada was incredulous but she couldn't deny the evidence in her hands.  
  
Dennis' note conveyed that he had worked alone and was so devasted by the recent loss of so many young lives that he took his own.  
  
Now, if Ada could only convince the authorities that Pakistan had not used anti-aircraft artillery. An international flare up was the last thing this world needed....  
  
  
  
*****  
  
It was 1:30 when Colonel Clayton finally pulled his car into the garage.  
  
Lee heard the car and sprang to his feet.  
  
Amanda thought Lee was going to jump out of his skin, he had been so concerned.  
  
*****  
  
Dorchester stared at his laptop. If he sent this information now Lillian's life would be in danger. He hit the button. At least everything was saved. All that remained was to send it.  
  
He knew he better warn her. Time to run to the mountains.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	4. Run to the Mountains Part 2

Act 4: Time to Run to the Mountains Part 2  
  
  
  
"You're back!" Lee practically shouted.  
  
The Colonel looked at his nephew and went to the fridge for a drink.  
  
"Lee, you know how I thought Carlson's death was suspect?"  
  
Robert took a swig. "Turns out I went to give my condolences to Ada Carlson this morning. She found a suicide note. Looks like a mess. Then I went to meet Edward White to see if he could help on this 'dorcheshter' thing. I didn't tell Ada, didn't want to upset her..."  
  
"You mean Edward White, the business magnate?" Lee did not like the sound of that. In his circles, he had heard that White was very crooked. 'Time for a quick call to T.P....'  
  
The colonel explained all the details he had found out that morning and finally said, "White's gonna help make a case against Dorchester that's so tight that Lt. General won't be able to breath."  
  
Lee looked at his uncle, 'Lt. General?' Lee knew there was no way a General could have so much influence. "You said this White guy is going to help you?"  
  
The Colonel was not in the mood to argue, "Look boy, I know you always think you're right but trust me on this one. White is an upstanding citizen of this community. He's beyond reproach. He's a good, decent man Lee."  
  
Lee could only hope that was true.  
  
Robert continued, "Anyway, 'Dorchester' was the only thing Carlson wrote down. It's a sad thing though...."  
  
"Oh" said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah," the colonel looked at his nephew's wife, "He's married to Dennis Carlson's daughter."  
  
****  
  
Ada fidgeted nervously as the police continued their investigation. 'This house is so big. I hope the detectives find what they're looking for.' She had had better days.  
  
Amanda and Lee stood at the Carlson's front door as Lee flashed his fake badge to the butler. He allowed them in.  
  
Amanda walked up to Ada and her daughter Lillian. "Hi, I'm with the, with the..." Amanda couldn't remember the terminology...  
  
"The Police Department?" Ada offered.  
  
"Yes, social services division." Amanda continued, "I'm just here to see if I can help in anyway" She looked at Ada and her daughter Lillian. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband and father." Amanda really meant it too.  
  
Carlson's daughter grabbed Amanda's arm, "Yeah, it's just so strange. I'm kind of stressed out. My husband is stationed in Kandahar and here I am six months pregnant. My father commits suicide and left a note....All those plane crashes!" Tears started to well up in Lillian's eyes. "I've tried to explain to my kids about Grandpa but what do you do?"  
  
Amanda hugged Lillian to her side and tenderly said, "Yeah, what do you do?" She couldn't help but wonder if the Colonel was right. Was Dorchester really involved? How could he and White be so sure? Lillian was such a sweet girl. Was Dorchester just the fall guy?  
  
RRRRRRING!  
  
Ada walked over to pick up the phone. "Oh Tommy! How wonderful to hear your voice!"  
  
Lillian rushed over to her mother's side as she whispered to Amanda with a smile, "That's my husband Tommy!"  
  
Amanda gave Lee a look, that was his signal. Lee excused himself from the lead detective and made his way to another room. As he picked up the receiver, it sickened him to hear Tommy and Lillian gushing lover's talk. 'This things a mess!'  
  
  
  
"Lillian! It's so good to hear your voice!"  
  
"Oh Tommy! I miss you so much! I can't tell you how many nights I longed to have you here. I've fantasized about you holding me! The kids miss you like crazy!"  
  
Lee put the phone down for a second. He hated this.  
  
As he put the phone back up to his ear, he heard Tommy say " Lillian, theres' something important I've got to tell you..."  
  
"What?" Lillian couldn't imagine what her husband was talking about.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Tommy, whatever it is, you know I'll stand by you..."  
  
"It's about your Dad."  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry Tommy, the papers have blasted him because of the suicide but what's done is done. People may have lost respect for him but there's nothing they can do to us..."  
  
Dorchester replied, "You're wrong!"  
  
"Tommy, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm......I'm....involved"  
  
Lillian didn't get his meaning "Involved, with someone else?"  
  
"No, Lillian, I'm talking about your Dad and the EC-130-H. I'm involved. I know too much and I did something a few days ago I regret."  
  
"Tommy, what are you saying?" Lillian didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Look, Lillian, I need you to disappear for a few days, maybe a few weeks. We're dealing with the big league. You better take your mother and the kids. Do you understand me? I need you to disappear"...'click!'  
  
"Tommy?, Tommy?" Lillian hated how the phones sometmes went dead on their calls. She said a quick prayer for her husband and turned to go. Time to run to the mountains.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee quietly hung up the phone and swallowed hard 'Big league?' What was going on? Lee knew the buck didn't stop with Tommy Dorchester. Lee looked around him. General Carlson's place was laid out. 'There's no way a military man could make the money needed to afford this place.' At least not legally. Lee thought wryly, Carlson gained the world, all this opulence...but he paid with his soul.  
  
******  
  
Tommy hung up the phone, he hated when the lines broke down.  
  
He lingered where he sat for a second. Time to send that document. He walked over to his computer and prepared to 'send'. Drudge, ABC, CBS, FOX, you name it. Dorchester was going to blow Edward White out of the water.  
  
He smiled. 'I may be going to Leavenworth for the murder of Henry Davis, but, White, I'm taking you with me!'  
  
No presidential pardon this time Tommy mused. Not with George W. at the helm. Tommy moved to left click the mouse at the same time MP's rushed into his office.  
  
"Tommy Dorchester, you are under arrest for the murder of Captain Henry Davis!"  
  
Time for all hell to break loose.  
  
****  
  
Lillian smiled nervously at her mother as their driver took them up to their secluded cabin in the mountains of southeast Arizona. No one would ever find them there. At least not for now.  
  
Ada looked at her daughter, 'How is she going to have this child?' She would worry less if it wasn't for Edward White. Too bad she didn't tell anyone that she now knew he was involved.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Lee and Amanda stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner as the Colonel continued...  
  
"Lee you don't understand! You've always been so obstinate! Edward White was Dennis' friend! There's no need to doubt him!"  
  
Lee retorted, "Colonel! I overheard Tommy Dorchester tell his wife that they were dealing with the 'big league'! Why would he tell her to run for her life?"  
  
Robert spat back "But Edward is not even involved!"  
  
Amanda went to turn off the tv in the other room when she said "Oh! Look here!"  
  
The newscaster announced "In other tragic news, the son-in-law of the late Major General Dennis Carlson has been arrested in Aphganistan. He confessed to the murder of Captain Henry Davis. Motive is undisclosed at this time..."  
  
  
  
tbc 


	5. Resolution

Act 5: Resolution  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Robert Clayton carefully peeked around his bedroom door. All he could hear was the hum of the refrigerator. 'Good! Lee and Amanda should be asleep.' He took a breath and quietly stepped through the kitchen and made his way to the garage. 'Damn! I forgot to leave the door up!' He hoped Lee wouldn't wake up as he opened the garage door to leave......  
  
***  
  
11:45 pm  
  
Lee squinted at the bedside clock/radio. Amanda was sound asleep and laid heavily on his left arm. Lee sucked in his breath and carefully slipped his arm from underneath his wife. 'Good.' Lee quietly got dressed and left to follow his uncle. 'I think I know exactly where he's headed!'  
  
***  
  
Amanda waited till she heard Lee pull out of the driveway to throw her covers off. "Alright! Time to get down to business!"  
  
*******  
  
Colonel Clayton slowly drove his car up to the heavy wrought iron gate that led to White's estate. His headlights were turned off. He noticed barbed wire on top of the thick brick walls that surrounded the property. It would take all of Robert's tactical skills to determine once and for all if Edward White was involved in this situation. 'I'm beginning to think Lee was right.'  
  
********************  
  
'Pffffffffffhew!' Tommy Dorchester slowly released a sigh of relief. He was actually glad to be placed in the AF stockade. He'd be safe for now.  
  
He didn't turn his head when he heard footsteps echo down the hall. Once the shuffling stopped, Dorchester looked up. The base chaplain was standing outside his cell.  
  
"Well, Lt. General, looks like you've been issued an article 15 reprimand. That's pretty serious!"  
  
"Yes, sir, uh, Father," Tommy replied as he leaned back against the rough cement wall. He wondered if the office of Special Investigations had found his unsent e-mail yet.  
  
"Well, son, looks like you'll be needing this."  
  
Tommy scoffed as the preist handed him a copy of Gideon's Bible. "C'mon Father! You know I don't believe in that stuff!"  
  
Father Paul made the sign of the cross as he walked away. 'You'll change your mind son, you'll change your mind...'  
  
Tommy threw the Bible down on his delapitated bunk. It splayed open as it fell. Three words in red caught Tommy's attention..."Remember Lot's wife."  
  
Tommy picked up the good book and started to read...."Hmmmm, Luke, verse 32....chapter seventeen...."  
  
****  
  
Lee sat in the dark, watching outside White's estate. He could see his uncle's car several yards down, hidden in the bushes.  
  
Lee glanced at the car radio. 12:30 p.m. "He shoulda been out of there by now!"  
  
Lee got out of the car and thought, 'At least Amanda's safe at home!'  
  
***  
  
Amanda crouched in the stillness as she watched her husband exit the rental car and deftly leap over the brick wall. He escaped the barbs of the wire. 'Man, he's good!' Amanda thought, 'But...if he's not back in half an hour, I'm goin' in!'  
  
****  
  
"Com-fer-ta-hul Col-el Clay-ten?" White slurred as he stared blurry eyed at his catch. Robert couldn't respond, he was bound and gagged.  
  
Robert didn't like the way White was flinging that gun around. 'The man's had too much to drink!'  
  
"Soooo, you did-en believe me?" Edward rambled, "Dooor-chester! Ha ha ha! Oh! There was a good man! One of the best! He knew how to o-bey my or-ders! I made him rich! Ah! But poor Henry Dav-vis. And the bird. Do-o-o-own it fell! Oops! But I may-ed aLOT of mon-ey! Seeee? It's all ah-rohn you..........."  
  
Robert swallowed hard, 'Why did I have to have the brillant idea of proving Lee wrong? Where the hell is that boy!'  
  
Clayton's glassy eyed host continued, "I tri-ed to get ahol-duh of lovely Ada Carlson today.  
  
Line was bu-sy. I couldn't ge-et through." White pointed the gun at Robert's head. "I don't like it when I ca-an't get through!"  
  
From the doorway, the Col. heard Lee shout "Get through this!" as he flung his jacket over Edward White and held him in a bear hug.  
  
Too bad Lee didn't see the two goons behind him.  
  
****  
  
"Izunh this co-zy?" White stumbled as he looked at his two 'guests'. They were now bound back to back. The two goons guarded their door.  
  
Lee glanced at the clock as he watched White leave.  
  
1:05 a.m.  
  
'Why didn't I tell Amanda where I was going?'  
  
***  
  
Amanda crept down the third floor hallway. She could see the two goons guarding the door where Lee and his uncle were being held.  
  
'There's no way I can take those two down!'  
  
She slipped into the room next to them and ran over to the window. She carefully lifted it up. 'Oh my gosh!' Amanda wasn't thrilled with the distance down to the ground.  
  
"Oh. boy!" she whispered as she made her way unto the ledge.  
  
Amanda inched her way over to the next window. She could hear Lee and his uncle bickering through their gags. As she peered into the room, she heard sirens. 'I wonder what that's all about?'  
  
***************  
  
Ada leaned back in her adorandak chair and relaxed. She was glad she had finally called the authorities with the information she found. They should be on their way to arrest White right now...  
  
Tag comin' 


	6. Tag!

Tag!  
  
whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaw.................  
  
Lee held Amanda close as they stood next to Col. Clayton. They watched as the police brigade rolled out of White's driveway.  
  
"Kinda early for those sirens to be blaring." Lee's uncle said.  
  
"Yeah" Lee answered.  
  
Amanda stared, wide-eyed, at the two men beside her. She didn't say it but, boy! She couldn't believe they actually agreed on something!  
  
"Well boy," the Colonel continued, "Looks like you and I made a good team. Oh, and you too Amanda."  
  
"Well, thank you sir." Amanda replied.  
  
"Yeah," Lee began, "If it hadn't been for Amanda calling to check on Ada tonight, Ada never would have had the courage to call the authorities with her evidence proving White's involvement."  
  
"Yep", Lee's uncle replied, "And if you hadn't tipped off your friend T.P., they never would have taken Ada seriously. Good work son."  
  
Lee's jaw dropped. He had never heard his uncle call him son.  
  
Amanda smiled as she watched the two men link arm over shoulder and walk together back to their cars.  
  
As she watched them leave.....  
  
she came to herself....  
  
"Hey don't forget me! I took a cab!"  
  
End Episode Three  
  
:) 


End file.
